Lost City - Day 3
:For the Chinese version of the level, see Lost City - Day 3 (Chinese version). |Type = Special Delivery |Flag = Three |Zombie = |FR = A money bag |NR = same |before = Lost City - Day 2 |after = Lost City - Day 4}} Dialogue (intro) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: We are facing considerable threats, User Dave. I suggest that we retaliate with tremendous force. Crazy Dave: More forceful! That's it! We'll give them all a stern talking to. Penny: I was referring to the Lava Guava. Its explosive blasts leave behind dangerous magma. Crazy Dave: That sounds even better! First a stern talking, then some lava! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Difficulty *The large amount of zombies in this level is perfect for utilizing Lava Guava's lava tiles. *Red Stinger's lack of an area of effect makes its attacks less useful for this zombie-packed level, but its defensive abilities and, when used at the right moment, Plant Food effect make it equally as important as Lava Guava. *While it is usually redundant in normal levels, Lava Guava's Plant Food effect proves to be useful here. Its long duration is great for stalling zombies and finishing off Buckethead Zombies with lava pools after the effect wears off. Waves 3 3 3 |note1 = are available |zombie2 = 2 2 3 2 |zombie3 = 5 5 5 2 5 |note3 = 400%/7 Plant Food |zombie4 = 2 2 2 4 |note4 = 100% Plant Food |zombie5 = 3 3 3 4 1 3 4 4 2 4 5 |note5 = First flag |zombie6 = 1 1 3 5 5 5 1 |note6 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie7 = 2 2 2 3 |zombie8 = 1 1 2 2 3 4 4 5 5 1 4 |note8 = 600%/7 Plant Food |zombie9 = 3 3 4 4 2 3 4 |zombie10 = 1 2 2 1 1 2 5 |note10 = 600%/7 Plant Food; second flag |zombie11 = 1 1 2 2 2 5 5 5 2 3 5 |note11 = 4 x 100% Plant Food |zombie12 = 1 1 4 4 4 1 4 1 3 |zombie13 = 2 2 3 3 3 4 5 5 2 4 5 3 |note13 = 100% Plant Food |zombie14 = 2 2 4 4 1 2 4 1 2 4 |zombie15 = 1 1 2 2 3 3 3 4 4 5 5 1 1 2 4 5 2 3 4 5 |note15 = Final flag}} Gallery LostCityDay3.png|By Lost City 3 EP.png|By Day 3.PNG|By Day 3 2.PNG|Two columns of Red Stingers in this game screenshot IMG 0118.PNG|By LC - Day 3 (PG234) - 1.png|By LC - Day 3 (PG234) - 2.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 3 (PG234) - 3.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 3 (PG234) - 4.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 3 (PG234) - 5.png|By Pinkgirl234 LC - Day 3 (PG234) - 6.png|Level completed by Pinkgirl234 PvZ2 Stragety LC3.png|By SOLC3.PNG|By Walkthrough Lost City Day 3 Plants vs Zombies 2 - Lost City Day 3 - Lava Guava Plants vs. Zombies 2 Lava Guava and Red Stinger - Lost City Day 3 (Ep.201)|By How would you rate Lost City - Day 3's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy Category:Special Delivery Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with three flags Category:Conveyor-belt levels